


Balancing the Books

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Gen, The Arrangement (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-28
Updated: 2005-03-28
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley do the accounts.





	Balancing the Books

"Right, then. Let's do a spot of accounting, Crowley. I've been instigating adult literacy programmes, drives in schools to get children reading for fun and interesting the public in literary prizes. You wouldn't believe how quickly the shortlisted books have been flying off the shelves! How about you?"

"Sianal 4."

"Sianal 4? Is that it? That doesn't seem, er, very evil, if you don't mind me saying so."

"Have _you_ ever heard _Super Ted_ in Welsh, Aziraphale? Let's just say I'm spreading despair in a whole new generation. Oh, and I've been working on getting all the direction signs on major routes made monolingual. In Welsh, of course."

"I say. That does seem awfully clever, my dear. I'd say it more than balances out what I've been doing."

"What? How come I'm the one who always ends up having to make up the balance?"

"Um -- because your wiles are so _elegant_ , Crowley. So . . . _devious_. I find it difficult to keep up with you sometimes."

"Oh. Well, I suppose I am a wily old bugger. Tell you what, I'll do that job up in Aberdeen at the end of the month."

"Thank you, dear."

"Think nothing of it, my pleasure."

"Hee!"


End file.
